


Iratize and Oil

by Spxwn



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spxwn/pseuds/Spxwn
Summary: A short drabble set somewhere in the TMI timeline.Or: Magnus gives Alec a massage.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 51





	Iratize and Oil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Set somewhere in the mist of TMI books.

Alec groaned, his legs aching with exhaustion. The steps to Magnus’s loft were torture on his seizing muscles and sharply numb feet. The door swung open, of its own volition when Alec neared, he smiled at the warm welcoming feeling of the wards wrapping around him. He tugged his boots off and pushed them out of the way of the door. 

It was strange how comfortable he felt in Magnus’ loft. The loft was ever-changing, switching from minimal neutrals to fluorescent neons, to glitter-covered walls. Yet, regardless of decor, the loft was cosy and wonderfully warm. It was so unlike the institute. The institute was plain and practical, there weren’t home comforts, save from the strewn makeup left by Izzy. Magnus’s loft however, felt lived in. His bedroom was all silk sheets and pillows, with clothing tossed on a stray rack - the overspill from his bulging closet.

Magnus was lying on the bed, a battered browning book in hand. Like everything Magnus did, he was lying with casual elegance, he was makeup-free and his hair hung loose and fluffy, spilling down softly onto his forehead. He wore a pair of loose embroidered silk trousers, that even someone with the limited fashion knowledge of Alec could tell were expensive. He was also wearing a cropped, tight-fitting crop top, that gave Alec a strange fluttery felling behind his naval. 

“Hi darling,” Magnus said putting down his book. “Rough day,”

Magnus learnt early on in his relationship with Alec that Alec was more comfortable when others took the lead. So Magnus did, starting conversations and waiting for Alec to settle into the conversation. 

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Jace has been making me train with him,”

Magnus sighed looking up at Alec and patting the empty space on the bed. Alec practically flopped onto the bed and buried his face into the soft pillows.

“You look tense, sweetheart” 

“I am,” 

“Injured?” Magnus inquired. 

“No, used an iratize,” Alec mumbled into the pillow. 

Magnus turned to Alec letting his hand caress the muscled, runed arms. He stroked down the tense muscles smiling when he felt Alec melt into the touch.

“Can I give you a massage Alexander?” Magnus asked digging his fingers lightly into his corded arms. 

“Ummmm,” Alec said, turning to face Magnus a look of nervous interest in his eyes. “I’m not sure I’m up for sex, Magnus.” 

“No sex. Promise. I just want to help you relax.”

“M’kay,” Alec said.

“Shirt off, darling”

Alec pulled his shirt off, burying himself back into the pillows and sighing happily. Magnus straddled Alec’s his back, sitting to gently to ensure he wasn’t too heavy. He snapped his fingers and summoned a bottle of his favourite massage oil. Magnus slicked his fingers and began digging into the muscles of Alec’s neck. He ran his hands through tight muscle, breaking apart adhesions and loosening knots, delighting in the soft contented noises spilling from Alec’s mouth.

“Okay,” Magnus asked, digging his thumbs into the knobs of Alec’s spine. 

“Mmmm” Alec sighed happily. Letting out a soft laugh when Magnus nipped at his shoulder. 

“I love you, darling,” Magnus muttered into Alec’s skin. Sucking slightly at the base of Alec’s neck. 

“Mmmmm, love you too,” Alec sighed, lashes fluttering with exhaustion. Magnus snapped his fingers removing the excess massage oil and tugging Alec towards him. He kissed Alec’s eyelids gently, letting a hand smooth through his dark mop of hair.

“Sleep my love,”


End file.
